Hinny After The War
by Hogwarts girl 15
Summary: What happens with Hinny after the war? includes Romione. Lots of action and romance. Please read and review, be honest please:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter univers. It belongs to J.K. Rowing.**

It's been 4 months since the battle of Hogwarts. Most Death Eaters have been caught but there are rumours that the ones that remain free have started a secret society. Hogwarts has been repaid good as new, a memorial place in honour of those that havebbeenlost.  
People have mourned but are starting to get on with life. They Daily Prophet was surprisingly quiet for the first two months out of respect, but are now back in the open and louder than ever (though they still don't have an interview fromHarryPotter  
who has only been seen when helping repair Hogwarts or at people's funerals). People think it might be time to move on. And they might be right. They've moved on to other problems but in their heart they still mourn.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been getting better at the burrow lately. People are talking more often than usual and the Weasleysare getting ready to move on. At least that's what Ginny thinks,it's not like she can read minds. Thefirst month was the hardest, coming

to terms with reality, crying till she could cry no more, missing Fred, Lupin, Tonks, even Collin Creevey and Lavender Brown. She herd while out for some fresh air that Snape was a good guy but she didn't believe it, not without proof.

Even worse than being sad was seeing her family mope, knowing thatthere was nothing any of them could do.

Ginny stands up. It's about time her family walked across the metaforica bridge they've been building over their tear river the past two months. They were ready they just needed a little push. But what? Ginny thought the news of Hogwarts finally fixed  
/might've been that push but it wasn't.

She groans and flops onto her bed. She tries to change the subject of her thoughts but that brings her to the other problem the oneshe doesn't want to admit because it makes her feel week,clingy and too "girly". The thing is every time she tries

to change her thoughts from her current situation her mind goes to Harry, the feel of his lips on hers, the warmth of his body, all those times they were alone feeling like the only two people in the world. And when she tried to change her thoughts  
/again her mind wandered to the last time she saw him, He, Ron and Hermione were walking to who knows wear (Ron won't tell them he says he will do it with Harry and Hermione) and Ginny could swear she saw him look at her. Not that it matters, he's  
/probably moved on, but then again he dumbed her for her own safety so maybe he isn't. Her hand moves to a photo frame on her bedside table. She picks it up and looks at it. She enchanted it so it shows the beholder who theyneed to see most at

the time. Last year it was Ron,Harry and Hermione. Lately it's been Fred. She staresat it and sees Harry looking at her. Her heart leaps and she blushes. She hastily puts the photo frame back on her bedside table, her cheeks returning to their  
/normal colour. She sighs. Some emotion are too hard to control.

All of a sudden she heard a bang. She runs downstairs, the noise is coming from the door. Who could be visiting at this time? She opens the Door just as the rest of the Weasleys come down. They all gasp when they see their unexpected guest.

 **A/N wow finally finished this chapter (there was a lot of drama involved in the making) thanks you for reading, comments your thoughts. I hoped you enjoyed. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was exhausted. He had spent all last week fixing Hogwarts and has beenspending all this week at the ministry of magic. They want him to doall sorts of things for example helping them with who's a death eater and who's not. He sits down

on the couch in number 12 Grimhauld place. He has been staying here since after the battle. He flips through a pile of letters. There's one from Hermione saying she has found her parents and restored their memories, one from the ministry saying Hogwarts  
/will start a month late this year. Harry was in fact going back. There was also one from Andromeda Tonks requesting to keep Teddy. He argeed. Her and Teddy were the only people Harry has visited so far.

Harry walked up stairs to Sirius bedroom. He enjoys going there, it gives him a feel of warmth and safety. He also looks through some of Sirius's stuff, you wouldn't guess how much he's learned about his mum and the Mauralders by doing so. He opens a  
/draw he hadn't opened yet and found a silk whitepouch with an envelope attached to it. He opens the envelope and finds a letter. He starts reading,

 **Dear Harry, I don't know when you'll find this, hopefully we'll give it to you on your 17th birthday.** _Um Padfoot I know there's a war going on but dile the drama down._

Harry stoped reading. Both Sirius's and Remus's handwriting are on this card it's from boath of them. Harry continues reading;

 **I know but I'll change it if we bothmake it when Harry turns** _ **17 ok?**_ _And what if-_ __ **Then we won't change it.** _Fine._ **Good now let's get on with it, now if you don't mind,Moony,I want to do the talking.** _Ok fine but I will interrupt every now and then._ **Sure ok, anyway Harry please ignore our conversation. For your 17th birthday we decided to get you that gold locket in the white pounch. It's magical so it'll show you who you need to see. But it'll also allow you to scroll through other pictures of people.** _It was your parents idea. When you were 1. Sirius and I thought we should do it in honour ofthem._ **We both hope you enjoy it and that it helps you when times are rough.** _Love from_ __ **Sirius** _and_ __ _Remus,_ __ **with special consideration from James and Lily Potter.** _xoxoxoxo_

Harry finishes reading the letter tears about to come out of his eyes. He opens the pouch and takes out a oval shapedgold locket. He slips it around his neck and opens it. Inside he sees His Parents,Sirius, and Lupin, staring back at him. He started  
/to cry but quickly whipped awayhis tears.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Finally it was the weekend, is what Harry would think if he were at school. At least he was free to do whatever he wants now. He sighs as he sits on the couch. Yesterday he nearly ran into Arthur in the ministry, that reopened his problem. Harry didn't  
/know how long he could avoid it. He opens his locket and sees Ginny staring at him. He needs to talk to her. He stands. "Kreacher I'm going to be away for awhile" he calls. "Ok master" he hears as a reply.

An hour later Harry's outside the door of the borrow. He knocks. Nothing. He knocks again. The door opens and Harry sees a series of red before...

 **A/N HAHA a cliff hanger, now I understand why it's fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**P/N I recommend you reread chapters 2 &3 I've made quite a few edits.**

"Um hello"

Harry has no idea what to say to the Weasleys especially after what happened. He braced himself for what mighthappen next. Which was smart since Ginny slapped him straight away.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!"

She hits him again, the rest of the Weasleys seem to have an understanding why.

"IF YOU EVER- THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! -SCARED THE HECK OUT OF US-"

He looks down.

"yeah I diserved worse".

Harry wasn't sure what happened next because next thing he knows, all the Weasleys are hugging multiple conversations about what happened and Harry apologising about Fred 50 million times Mrs

Weasley finally got everyone on the table ready for dinner.

"You will be staying with us till Hogwarts won't you Harry?" Mrs Weasley says. She sees the look on his face. "How about you go and get your stuff after dinner, Ron's room is free." Harry nods.

After dinner Harry gets his stuff and moves in with Ron, he had gone back to privet drive and collected all his school books.

"I thought you lost your firebolt?" Ron says when he sees it in Harry's hand. "I did but it turns out it landedin Andromeda Tonks's garden so I got it back when I went to visit." Harry explains.

 **A/n sorry it was short I had to go, I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	5. Intro

**P/N So I had some technical difficulties so now the heading says intro and I can't change it, I hope you please review**

 **Warning: extreme moosh in this chapter. Could lead to fangirl/boy attack**

* * *

Ginny count sleep. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't manage it. She walks downstairs.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turns and sees Harry sitting on the couch. He gestures for him to sit next to her and she does.

"What are you doing here?" She asks trying to keep her voice stedy.

"Probably the same as you, that is if I know you like I think I know you."

"If you think I'm here because I can't sleep then you are correct." There was a certain icy tone on the last word and Ginny had no idea where it came from. A blush creeps onto her cheeks. She looks at Harry ashamed, he looks slightly hurt but hides  
/it

pretty well.

"Look-" Ginny began but Harry cut her off,

"We need to talk."

Ginny nods.

"Look Harry I'm sorry for my tone I don't know where it came from and-"

"Ginny are you angry at me?" Harry said, so quietly that Ginny barely heard him.

"No."

"Are you sure." Harry raises hiseyebrows

"Ok maybe I am. But I have all the right to. You left suddenly, then come back, then there's a war. Hmm I think I'm forgetting something. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU MADE US THINK YOU WERE DEAD!"

Harry looks down, "Yeah i deserved that and worse."

"Is there a reason you came back Harry? Back here."

"You."

Ginny blushed as red as a beetroot. And Harry continues.  
"I didn't want to leave you, but I had no choice. I know this sounds creepy but every now and then I'd look at your spot on the marauders map, to make sure you were fine.  
I missed when I went to give myself up toVoldemort I thoughtof you and that's what kept me going. Ginny, I love you, I always have and always will."

Ginny felt so touched, her heart felt like it was going to turn  
to mush. As much asshe wanted to be strong, she loved Harry more and she couldn't deny it.  
"I love you to Harry."

Then without thinking twice, she leaned towards him and kissed him with more passion and love then ever before. Soon they were sitting real  
close kissing like there was no tomorrow. Harry breaks away. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. What was that?"  
"It's  
coming from the door."  
"Do you think maybe someone's at the door?"

"Probably."

They walk to the door and open it...

"Hermione!"

* * *

 **A/n hi me again. I think there's a bit of confusion when I edit stuff so I'll do something like this so you know the chapter is finished. Till next time peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**P/n it's a week after Hermione came. Ron and her are a couple now. They sorted the Greengotts issue (with the dragon and also since they broke in). The Weasleys excepted Harry and Ginny being together. Right now Harry and Ginny are alone at the burrow. (People go places). You might want to see what happens next.**

* * *

Harry sent the owls saying he, Ron,Hermione, and Ginny will be attending Hogwarts on the first of October. It's starting a month late so people can recover. He places his wand on the coffee table next to Ginny'sas he sits next to her.

"All sent" he said.

"Good, now we can do whatever we want." She said cheekily

"Yeah? And what exactly is that you want to do miss Weasley?"

"Hmm, I know" she says slyly "h-"

There's a knock on the door. "Huh. Mum didn't say she was expecting anyone." Ginny says as they stand to get the door. No one was there.

They share confused looks as they step outside. The door closing pushing them forward a little bit. There was a ripple in the air and Harry grabs Ginnys hand. "Disselusion charm, Run!"

They run up the hill and reach for their wands before slapping their forehead. They look at each other. "We left our wands inside!" They say in unison.

They hear slow clapping behind them.

"Yaxley!"

"Potter, Weasley, lovely day isn't it?" He snears. "Two against one hardly fair. Good thing I bought backup."

About ten maskeddeath eaters surround them. Twoof them step in one grabs Harry, the other grabs Ginny. The death eaters wands are pressed against their throats.

"We're going to get our revenge Potter. Only fitting of you tobringmiss Weasley along for the ride." Yaxley laughs. "Now!"

All of a sudden there's a flash of red light and for Harry and Ginny, the world goes black.

* * *

 **A/n haha another cliff hanger.I believe a certain HogwartsFanGirl22 will be very angry. Troll. Don't worry I'll post the next chapter soon. Please check out my other fanfic. Enjoy waiting. Bye. *waves while grinning evilly and walks of singing trollololololololololol (ect.)* I know I'm mean. Ha. Bye,bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**P/n finally got to this. I've been doing some mental planning for both my fanfics and I hope you enjoy.**

 **By the way just so you know the first name (Harry or Ginny) to appear is the point of view the story is in. Even if I'm doing it third person. The structure is their thoughts.**

 **So I've kept you waiting long enough let's get on with it.**

* * *

Harry wakes to find himself strapped to a woodenchair. He looks around he is in a plain old room. The walls are painted a creaming colour. There's a plain brown wooden door behind him. The room is empty yet Harry can't shake the feeling he's being  
watched.  
"What's going on?!" He struggles and grunts as the memory of the previous events sinks in only making him struggle harder. This goes onfor a few seconds before he realises something more like someone is missing. Ginny. How could he forget. 'Because  
you were to busy trying to escape' says tgepart of his brain that Harry doesn't hear from often.  
The door opens behind him and Yaxley enters. He walks infrount of Harry,who glares at the man standing before him.  
"Where is she. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Harry screams as he tries to get up and attack Yaxley but his chair is nailed to the ground.  
"Calm down Potter. If you want to see her again, that is."  
A flicker of fear flashes across Harry's face just moments before Yaxley shouts "crucio"  
Pain shoots across Harry, covering his whole body in pain. He can't scream, it only means he's admitting defeat, which he CAN NOT DO. It's all he can do not to moan at least.  
A scream is heard from behind the door.  
"GINNY!"  
"HARRY!"  
Yaxley runs to the door as death eaters appear there he whispers something to them then turns to wards Harry wand pointed at him. "Stupefy."

* * *

 **A/n yeah a cliffhanger I know I shouldn't but I have to end it hear for personal reasons sorry.**

 **I'll write more soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**P/N: hi I'm back. It's been awhile, believe me I was planning to write sooner but stuff happen.**  
 **So here we go.**

 **Word of warning ️ this is a filler chapter so it's gonna be pretty crap and really short.**

 **To be honest I'm only writing this because I need to update. I'm suffering from serious writers block.**

* * *

Ginny and Harryhave been tied up behind each other on chairs, getting physicallytortured about 8hours a day and 2 hours mentally tortured for about 4 days. The pain afflicted on them is unbarible but being their with one another helps,  
a lot. At least they hear of plans which will help their side when they escape they have a plan. A plan that needs to be set in motion.

* * *

Ron and Hermione haven't slept in days. Them the Weasleys, Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Patils, professors, The order of the Phoenix, Dumbledores army, Kreecher, most of the ministry,and so many others have been searching non stop (well most) for  
Harry and Ginny. The whole Auror department has  
been investigated any leads clues and more. The wizarding world is in shock and desperation. The papers and magazines are going crazy with stories, scoops and tall tales. But rest assured the family andclose friends of Harry and Ginny will not rest  
until they are safe and sound. 

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short. This is the best I could do with this writers block. Encouraging comments and suggestions could help. I've been doing an overload of fanficreading to give me ideas. Thanks for reading. If anyone is.**


End file.
